


黛灰番外篇（下）

by Dariy



Category: gkmy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariy/pseuds/Dariy
Kudos: 3





	黛灰番外篇（下）

加贺美看着站在那边的黛灰，心里编排着该怎么可以让待在自己身边许久的这人相信自己。  
唯独这件事还没想好怎么和他说啊。  
“呃，不是说要去喝酒吗？”

最后两人还是在加贺美家里开了瓶红酒。  
漂亮的红色液体在酒杯里安静地待着。  
晶莹剔透。  
宛若琉璃。  
入口香醇而又酸涩的味道在口腔弥漫开来。  
室内的灯光调得刚刚好，昏黄的灯光下酒的味道越加醉人。  
黛灰靠在酒柜边的吧台上，手里握着高脚杯，悠悠地晃着里面的液体，时不时小抿一口。  
加贺美浅褐色的瞳孔在灯光下越发深沉。  
他凑近他，挑起他额边稍长的发丝，轻轻吻了吻。  
黛灰已经有些微醺了，看着他的脸庞，轻声笑了。  
嗓音因为酒而格外沙哑。  
“你这幅模样得让多少人着迷？”  
“那你着迷了吗？”加贺美的视线游移到他浅色的双唇上。  
红酒的润泽让浅薄的双唇终于沾染了些人气。  
“你忘了吗？”  
琉璃般的瞳孔逸出嘲讽的笑意。  
“黛灰不会再爱上加贺美隼人 。”

他和加贺美曾经是恋人。  
时间已经过去很久了。  
四年？还是五年？  
现在想想还是个极其老套的故事。应该算是资助人与被资助人的故事？  
初创业的加贺美邀请他来自己的公司就职，一来就是社长助理这个职位，而且一做就是三年，从加贺美产业起步，到加贺美产业开始兴盛，只是用了短短三年的时间而已。  
三年的并肩作战，朝夕相伴，两人恋情的发生毫不令人意外。  
谁也不知道当初是谁吻了谁，是谁先说了喜欢，是谁先解开对方衬衣的扣子，只记得一样是美酒醇香醉人，灯光昏黄，琉璃眸子蕴满水汽。  
然而这个世界从来都没有如此梦幻的故事。  
相爱是我们的幸运，但是幸运这种事情，从来都不是必然的。  
加贺美的创业不过是家族里给小公子的一个锻炼，谁也没想到他可以做到如此程度。  
但加贺美没想到，两人的恋情会传到家族中，自己那位名义上的未婚妻和自己的家人直接拦住了下班回家的黛灰。  
说是羞辱也不为过。  
之后便是加贺美从家族中独立出来，婚约也取消了。  
黛灰依旧说了分手。  
加贺美无比清楚地记得那天混身吻痕的黛灰一丝不苟地穿好自己的衣服，弯腰靠近自己，用好听的嗓音说着无比残酷的话语。  
“以后还是不要做恋人吧。”  
“我们都不配说爱。”  
“黛灰也不会再爱上加贺美隼人。”  
黛灰却并没有辞职。  
依旧做着自己的助理。  
却有了明显的疏离。  
最终在加贺美的忍无可忍下两人再一次发生了关系。  
醒来就看到对方坐在窗户边抽着烟。  
他头一次看到对方抽烟。  
他是什么时候学会抽烟的？  
记得之前对方是不会碰烟草的。  
“果然还是太熟悉彼此的身体了，和其他人做还是没有和你做舒服。”  
向来好脾气的他有些怒意中烧。  
对方却也只是看着他，向他吐了个烟圈。  
“这样不挺好吗。”  
“欲望而已。”  
加贺美最终还是妥协了。  
或许就这样看着他，就很好了。  
一直看着他站在自己身侧。  
但是——  
加贺美从没想到黛灰会被葛葉吸引。  
而他知道，自己从来都不能阻止黛灰去做什么。  
他看过葛葉的作品，纯净自然，有着他独特的魅力，这样一个孩子能在黛灰身边，好像也很不错。  
成为葛葉经纪人的黛灰在自己面前出现的频率越来越低，原本在自己身边的那个人开始围着另外一个人转。  
“为什么会去当他的经纪人？”加贺美已经不记得上次两人是什么时候见面的了。  
这次还是因为公司的年会两人才偶然碰上了面。  
黛灰摇头。  
“我不知道。”  
“你像……魔怔了一般。”

叶回来没多久黛灰找他的次数又逐渐多了起来。  
他无法拒绝。  
他是如此迷恋他的一切。  
亲吻，拥抱。  
他也没有看见黛灰再抽烟了，问起时，对方回答对歌手嗓子不好。  
他整个心好像被另外一个人完全占据了。  
那该是一个多好的孩子啊。  
“我大概不适合那么耀眼的星星。”ChroNoiR发布会的第二天，两人在一起吃了饭。  
加贺美被他的话逗笑，半真半假地开着玩笑:“既然太闪耀了不如继续回来当助理吧。”  
“不要。”黛灰一口回绝，“太累了，我可不要猝死。”  
“我有那么压榨劳动力吗？”  
“处理一个公司的东西当然比负责两个人累的多。”  
“说的也太让我心碎了吧。”  
“反正就算我不在身边社长大人也可以好好地完成工作，而且现在也是那两个家伙的事情更需要我处理。”  
“败给你了。”

加贺美有些羡慕叶和葛葉。  
两个人组成搭档后开始黏黏糊糊的，甚至都开始了同居，黛灰与葛葉曾经发生过的事情叶似乎也没有任何介怀，黛灰仍旧当着两人的经纪人。  
原本以为黛灰只是一时兴起，却没想到是自己忽视了。  
他看了无数次葛葉的作品，想明白到底这个孩子身上有着什么地方如此吸引着黛灰。  
最后他妥协了。  
这个为舞台而生的孩子，和自己是不一样的。  
如此干净而又纯粹。  
他点燃了一支烟。  
手下的稿纸散落了一地。  
加贺美对音乐并不陌生，出身望族的他基本上被当做贵族养大。乐器虽算不上精，但是也不差。  
更何况，给黛灰写歌的想法在他的脑海里面已经不是一天两天的事情了。  
现在有了适合去唱的人，不也是更好吗？  
所以才有了他私下请葛葉过来这回事。  
“如果是葛葉桑来唱这首歌的话黛灰会很高兴的。”  
但是没想到被拒绝了。  
向来不善言辞的吸血鬼极其认真地说道:“原谅我无法同意，这首歌最适合的人并不是我。”  
“能让黛灰更高兴的人不是我。”

但是啊。  
“黛灰不会再爱上加贺美隼人 。”  
他低头看向已经喝多了毫无形象趴在吧台上睡着的黛灰。  
忍不住从口袋里拿了烟。  
小小的火苗燃起，正要点上，却被一只纤细的手握住。  
“你怎么也抽起烟来了。”  
他松了手，火苗啪地一声灭了。  
“去床上睡吧，你喝多了。”  
对方没有回答，大半个身体直接越过吧台，向他索吻，吧台上的酒瓶酒杯叮叮当当地倒了一地。  
他们都是如此迷恋着对方。  
可是身处于死结中的他们却无法挣脱，他挣扎了，然后只看到那束缚越紧，最后那人只会在与自己相同的死结中，与自己拥吻。  
不是不爱。  
而是不敢爱。  
但是，他有些羡慕了。  
本来满足的心情逐渐变得贪心起来。  
“黛。”  
他抱住他。  
“我们，放过自己一次吧。”  
对方再一次笑了。  
我知道的，兜兜转转，最后我们还是放不开彼此。  
那就，放过自己，再把对方抓牢一点吧。  
“那首歌，唱给我听听吧。”

（番外篇the end）


End file.
